The Zannen: Children of Regret (Chapter 1-The Orochimaru's Gem)
by sugarboogerminer
Summary: The Zannen is Story of Americans who are tossed into the World of Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Enter Now Naruto's World: The Zannen(Children of Regret)

Story notes: The Story takes place around 41 years in the future, after the Great War started by Tobi. Chapter notes: This is a story of how some children from the U.S. became entangled in the World of Naruto. Our Story begins with a man, who comes before a Lord in a castle of the Earth country.

Guard 1: I have a traveling entertainer her...e, scheduled to see Lord Niyabingi!

Head Guard: Bring him to me, I will oversee him personally there will be no mistakes, I put my life on it! Increase Security 10 fold!  
They Physically move the entertainer before lord Niyabingi of the Earth Country.

Lord Niyabingi: I see you"ve taken notice of our Gems(the inner walls of the entire castle is cover with priceless gems)  
If you perform well, i may give you some.

Entertainer:If it pleases my Lord!,...now allow me to serenade my Lord's ears.

Lord Niyabingi: This wouldn't be genjutsu would it?

Entertainer: Only if you mean sweet melodic music,..I assure you there is no mind tricks within what I do.

Lord Niyabingi: What is your name, traveling entertainer?

Samu Saw: My name is SAMU SAW!

Head Guard: Samu Saw? Have I heard that name? (to other guards) Ask around see if anyone knows, or heard of a Samu Saw!

Lord Niyabingi: Play entertainer, but be warned anything funny and my men will descend upon you with a fury not unlike hell itself!  
Samu Saw pulls out a tree cutting saw and a block of wood, then begins to play beautiful music-all around are impressed.

Lord Niyabingi: Truly you are an exquisite entertainer Mr. Saw. As promised I have some gems for you.

Samu Saw: Sorry, but I don't want these gems.

Lord Niyabingi: What did you say? I offer you some of the best Gems my castle has to offer, and you dishonor me by turning them down? Modesty is a good trait but you disrespect me by turning down a Lord's gift! Give him the gems and toss him out! consider yourself lucky you were a good entertainer, otherwise you'd be dead now!

Saw: There is no modesty, I don't want those useless gems, but there is a gem I do want, and if I have to kill you for it I will get it!(Saw begins hand signs and before the guards can move everyone in the room is tangled in tree saw metal)  
You fools kill me the master of the blade: KILLER SAW!

Head Guard:Noooo! How could i have been so stupid, he's the mercenary called the Killer Saw! You're supposed to be dead!

Killer Saw: supposed to be? Yes! Am I? No! Can't say the same for you!(SHING!-the saw moves, buzzing, cutting in a serpentine manner, slicing and dicing hundreds of guards in the Lord's court.

Lord Niyabingi: Kill him you fools,..ugghkk,uck! (killer Saw appears behind lord niyabingi and slices his guts and neck with a spinning hand saw)

Killer Saw: pathetic, you're a lord, you of all people should know to never underestimate the assassination abilities of a true shinobi!

The Lord looks up in disbelief, as he slowly dies)

Killer Saw: Now where would you keep the most important gem?,...You're a sniveling self-centered Lord so it must be close to you at all times, but you're too much of a coward to keep it on you, so no need to search your dead carcass! Ah Yes this floor area right near the throne,...Haaaa!(Killer Saw concentrates his chakra, bringing up a pillar with a weird gem) Orochimaru you dog, you seem to know everything, that's the only reason I haven't decided to cross you!,...huh?,..reinforcements!,..time to go!

the mercenary ninja moves quickly outside the Earth country castle.

Earth guards: Quickly find him and Kill on sight the Lord has been murdered!

Killer Saw jumps from roof-top to roof-top until he is discovered and surrounded. Samu Saw summons a huge round band-saw that begins to spin furiously. Killer Saw launches it, and it grows even bigger ripping up buildings around the castle, slaughtering incoming reinforcement guards leaving the streets flooding with blood. The incident becomes known as Earth country's "bloody flood massacre."-The mysterious gem is delivered to a person known only as "Orochimaru."

Killer Saw: Normally I don't ask,...  
Orochimaru: Then don't!  
Killer Saw: What's so special about this gem?  
Orochimaru: You should take your own advice, and continue to not ask clients intentions,...take your payment and be glad you walk away with it and your life!

Killer Saw: the last man to say that to me ,...  
Orochimaru: Is what? Dead? I suppose?,..Here I am! do you want to try and cut me? Do you think your blades have a chance against me? Go ahead,..give it a try,...if you dare?!

Killer Saw: !,..."glare"(back turned to Orochimaru) against a man that's supposed to be "long" dead? You're very interesting Orochimaru, if that's who you are,...some other time(POOF!)  
Killer Saw disappears in a puff of white smoke)


	2. The Zannen: Children of Regret Chapter 2

Our story begins with a young energetic boy who is about to go school today.  
It's the first day at the good school on the other side of town.

Nick: Don't forget mom we're taking Keysha with us today.

Nick's Mom: Don't you forget, I got a hot date tonight so come straight home, and clean up

Nick: That's gross mom

Mom: Your room is gross, now go get Keysha we're late

Nick goes next door to get his long time friend Keysha Winbush. Keysha is already coming out as Nick comes to get her

Nick: Is everything alright?

Keysha: Sob,..she's getting worse, I don't know what we'll do if anything happens to her

Nick: If there's anything I can do let me know

Keysha: Thanks Nick, I'm used to being the one that always looked out for you,..

Nick: I know, I know, just don't be too proud to ask,..ok!

Keysha: Heh,…It's a deal Nicky

Nick: It's Nick now

Mom: NICKY, let's go,..we're late!

Keysha: You were saying?,….

Nick, Keysha, and Nick's mom race across town to get to the new school all the children from the urban district must go from now on. One of Nick's friends notices Nick and tries to hail him for a ride because he is being chased by street toughs.

Corae: Nick, Nick, hey, hey wait, wait help!

Keysha: Uh, Nick, Isn't that your friend back there Corey?

Nick: It's Cor-ray, and where?

Nick's Mom: Doesn't matter anyway, we are late!

They continue to speed off, the street gang catches up to Corae

Corae: Gasp, gasp, wait, wait, wait, wa,..noooo

POW! The gang leader punches Corae and slams him up against a fence

Corae: What's going on Lil' Jump Off?

Lil Jump: I'm getting tired of this, you know very well what's going on, so what's it gonna be, join us or continue to see us everyday

Corae: Can't you just give me some time to think about it?

The gang of 10 guys laugh

Lil Jump: Uh oh, oh, that was funny,..in fact we won't kill you,..we were gonna kill you,..yeah?( they all agree) pretty much, but that was funny ish, so I'll even allow you until the end of school today,…yeah, then we will see you,…. but in the mean time here's a reminder, just in case you try to get slick! Take him in the alley!

The gang drags corae into a nearby alley and take turns punching and kicking him

Lil' Jump: Hey, hey,..easy on da face shots, we don't want a nosey teacher getting the cops involved! Now get outta here corae, and uh what was it again?,.."think about it",..hahaha!

The street gang laughs as they leave Corae crying in the alley

Corae: Why are there always bullies?,..why?!

All the students from the urban side of town show up to the more preppy school. The students are excited about their new place of learning. They see familiar faces and some new ones.

Nick: Yo Corae Sorry my man, my mom wouldn't stop,….Gasp! ,..dude you OK?

Corae: I'm Fine

Keysha: Are you sure?

Corae: I SAID I'M FINE!

Keysha: Oh hey Book, didn't see you there what's up!

Booker: Yo what's good Key,…..Aye Core I need to talk to you

Keysha: Wow, that's what we doing now, get to the new school and start acting like these "snooty" kids,…?

!: we're not that bad,….oh hello what's your name?

Nick: My name is,…..

Keysha: None of your business, that's what his name is!

Sheila: Well my name is Sheila Carson, welcome to Campus Middleton School

An announcement comes over the school P.A. system . It's the principal . Today is culture day and the school has a special guest that will speak to the children

Principal: Hello students , this is your principal . I would like everyone to go to the auditorium, students and staff. We have a special guest for you on this culture day.

The entire school goes to the auditorium

Pricncipal: Everyone!,.. this cultural day is about Japan, and I want you to help me welcome mr. O-ro-chi-Mah-ru,..is that right?,..anyway he's gonna dazzle us with the majic of what he calls,..Ninja-chu,..nin-ja-su?,..ah hem,..let's give a hand!

The Orochimaru comes out on stage and dazzles with a few jutsu, the crowd applauds, but then he pulls out a weird looking little red gem stone. He does a few hand signs and that's when it happens, the gem gives off spiraling winds that looks like a portal into a sunlit field. It opens growing bigger, bigger, then begins to suck everyone in. The applauds quickly turn to horror as everyone begins to understand this is no trick. The whole audience, everyone that came to the auditorium up to over a hundred people, students and adults have been transported to Orochimaru's world-the world of Naruto!

Principal: Wwwhat happened,..where are we?! AaaaaaaaaaaaaaaH!

The students and faculty arrive at Naruto's world in a large open field near a cliff where the Orochimaru has summoned huge snakes the size of buildings. The principal is the first to be eaten!

Orochimaru: Only the adults my pets, leave the children for me

Everyone scatters as the huge snakes gobble up all adults they see and keep the screaming children from escaping when,…

!: back you vermon! Multiple shadow clone jutsu!

A very strong fighter shows up and takes on all the snake summons. With Kunai,firestyle, mudwalls, the fighter disperses almost all the summonings of the Orochmaru

!: Leaf Windstrike!

A powerful gust of wind is blown at the Orochimaru who immediately appears behind the mysterious fighter with a snake strike but it was a shadow clone. The mysterious fighter creates another clone,..the unknown fighter puts forth his right hand, and it begins to glow as the clone spins the glowing rotating ball in the hand of the mysterious fighter.

Orochimaru: This isn't good-Aaah?!

!: RASENGAN!

The Orochimaru was bout to get hit with a Rasengan when a snake jumps in the way at the last moment, taking most of the hit, knocking Orochimaru, the snake and "a student" over the nearby cliff.

Nicholas: Keysha! Noooo!,…Keysha, oh no!

The remaining snakes poof away in smoke all the adults have been eaten and even a few of the children have died. The mysterious fighter gathers all the children then speaks to them

!: Genki deska? Wakarimaska?

He then gestures for all the young children from another dimension to follow him and they do because they have no choice. After a long a long walk as the day wastes away they reach what looks like a huge village. Is this their new home? The sad children cry and sniffle. The mysterious fighter that saved them turns to them with villagers looking on and speaks

: Dozo! O,..matte!

The fighter does some hand signs and speaks to the children again

Konohamaru: Ok how's that! Hello my name is Konohamaru. I am the Hokage or fireshadow of the village hidden in the leaves,..that means I am the leader of the village. I have saved your lives, that means you all belong to our village now and you must earn your keep. I will help you get back to where you came from but until then, we are all shinobi and you will be shinobi as well. That means in order to make it back home, you will learn to fight or die, and to die here will be most regretable

That's when a passing old woman calls them the children of reget,..The Zannen!

Back where the children first came to the world of Naruto,…a ninja with his assistant scale down the cliff side where Nick's friend, keysha fell off.

Ako: Lord Sasuke she's alive, but why do you want this child?,…. yeah her chakra's strong, but she's useless to us!

Lord Sasuke: Do not speak another word,..retrieve her! (looking at keysha) come with me child

Keysha is taken from a small cave in the side of the cliff. Back at the leaf village the zannen wake up to what sounds like the loud beating of pans. It is chunins yelling, getting all the children up early in the morning. They are hosed down and clothed in basic leaf style clothes. Then they are sent to a wooded clearing in the village where a jonin is there waiting.

Akio: For some regretable reason, you young children have been brought to this world. You are now in the village hidden in the leaves, and as such you belong to us. You have been told you will have to fight, and as shinobi of the leaf,…." fight you will."

Sheila: What if we don't want to?

Akio: Oh you "want" to,….if you do not, you will die here!

Daisy lou: What can we do against a guy who can attack with magic and large snakes.

Akio: I don't know who you encountered, but he is not by far the only one in this world that can do such things. You should have figured this out by now. There is the village hidden in the stone, hidden in the sand, the clouds, the mist, and those are just the main ones. Watch!,..and pay attention!

Akio does some hand signs and up pops 2 clones of himself on either side of him.

Falisha: what kinda of evil witchcraft is that?!

Akio: The kind that will save your life,..It's just chakra manipulation.

Janet: Are you going to teach us that?

Akio: No I will not. The hokage has set aside a special trainer for you all. He is a part the Hokage's personal guard, an Anbu elite jonin ninja and a splendid shinobi!

Nick: Well?!,…Where is he?

Akio: He's been here all along

The students are baffled because they see no one when the wind picks up and a gust of many leaves appear and twist, then a figure appears

!: What's good young bucks!

Daisy: What's good?

Jackie: He's got to be where we are from!

Akio: That's why he was a chosen,….they're all yours

Sheila: So that means you're stuck here too?

Anbu Nobody: First, I am called Anbu Nobody, secound I "AM" where you are from, and "NO" I am not stuck here, this is my home. I am here to help you survive hopefully long enough to find a way back home.

Falisha: You mean you never tried to go back?

Nobody: Never! Now pay attention!,…I'm going to teach you the basics, and go from there!

Let's get started,…..you there!,… with the bright eyes, front and center. Here!,… touch this paper for a second

Sheila: What is this for?

Nobody: With this I can tell what your chakra nature is: water, fire, earth, wind, or electric.,….Whoa! very soggy,..looks like somebody's got a "strong" water affinity. Try this basic combination of hand signs,…

Sheila tries but can't get the hand signs right, by now it's late morning and other leaf villagers are watching

Sheila: Ok I'm gonna get this,….. ok this one, that one, this one, and there it is-"I DID IT!,"….wait! what?! Nothing hap-,..WHOA!

Just when Sheila thought nothing was about to happen, a humongous water pillar pushes her about 3 stories into the air and she drops-it knocked the wind out of her

Nobody: (whoa!,.such power at such a young age)

The onlookers are amazed as one by one the Zannen perform basic ninjutsu but produce collosal results

Nobody: Ok you next my man, touch this paper!

Nick: Ok,…It's not doing anything?!

Nobody: Wait! See! There it is,…it split in half. You my friend, have the power of wind,..try this combo

Nicholas tries it but nothing happens. He keeps trying. It's now supper time for the Zannen and the training is over, but Nick is still at the wooded clearing trying to do a wind Justsu,..just then someone familiar shows up

Konohamaru: I've been watching and it's amazing what tremendous power you Zannen posess. You in particular remind me of someone I used to know. I will show you some of his signature moves. You two are so much alike. The Zannen will perform their first mission in a few days. Practice and train hard because it is possible you will not learn these moves in enough time to use them by then.

The Zannen wake up everyday training hard for 2 weeks when the news is given to them that they must perform a C-Rank Mission to escort a criminal to the Konoha prison.

Akio: Hello and good morning Zannen. Today you will be performing your first mission. You will be transporting this criminal from the Leaf Village holding facility to our High security prison on the outskirts of the land of fire.  
Corae: Who is he?,..Is he dangerous?

Akio: He is a powerful ninja, but don't worry he is restrained very well. It is his clan members you have to watch out for. If they appear, there will be a dangerous fight. Lightning land ninja are fierce fighters,….. some of you could die!

Daisy: What? Wait why would we be given such a hard task, we're just learning this stuff!?

Jacky: Yeah!,…and on our own!

POM! Up jumps anbu Nobody

Akio: You will not be alone. Nobody Senpei will assist you.

Nobody: Be on alert at all times! I will protect you as best as I can, but anything can happen. The faster we can do this the faster we can get back.

Sheila: what's with the horse and cart, what is this the colonial days?

Nobody: "you" can pull the cart if you wish! ,…let's go.

The large squad of young Ninja set off with the rogue lightning band leader. All seems quiet until the team of over 50 children approaches a ravine that looks ripe for an ambush.

Nobody: Be ready!,… anything can happen at any time.

All the Zannen are on edge as they make their way through the ravine, but nothing happened. The Zannen now have come to a road that goes through a wooded area. They are far from the leaf village, but have not yet come to the prison.

Nick: Looks like we made it through,….."where the enemy at!,"…"they don't want none of,"….

Just then boom,boom,boom,…Buuuuzzzzzz,…Kunai with paper bombs have rained down exploding in front of and in back of the Zannen troop on the wooded road. Then two figures appear out of a puff of smoke. The two are buzzing with the sound of high voltage.

Nobody: IT'S DA WATT BROTHERS!,…JULES AND JIGGARI,…stay ah,….lert?!

Before Anbu Nobody could finish his sentence almost all the Zannen have ran off into the forest. All that remains is Nicolas "Nicky" Brown,Sheila Carson,Daisy Lou "Shadow Dancer"Drummond, and Jackeel "Jacky"Bynum

Jules: Hand over the chief, and then maybe we will think about letting you live!

Jules & Jigga: Hahahahahaha!

Daisy: I'm not gonna die here!

Shadow Dancer(Daisy) throws multiple kunai at the Watt brothers, which the brothers stop in mid-air and return with full force back at her and Jacky. They scream, but Nobody throws up a Mudwall just in time to block the kunai

Nobody: Watch what you're doing,..These guys use lightning based, electric pulse attacks that measure off the charts! One touch from these ninja can make your heart explode! Remain in the proper formation, and be careful!

Just then two more lightning ninja land on the cart, trying to free the lightning band leader

Sheila: Get off! Aaaaaaaahh!

Sheila shoots water bullets at each ninja,..shooting each one off the cart that holds their leader

Jiggari: You'll regret that! Now you all die-Lightning style-Power Shock!,…huh?

Sheila has put herself and all her comrads and the cart holding the lightning leader in a water prison jutsu

Sheila: That's right if you shock us your leader dies too!,..Senpei now!

Nobody: On it!,…Earth Style: Quick Sand Jutsu

Just then Jules and Jigga are ankle deep in the earth cannot move

Sheila: Nicky!

Nick: Raaaasengan!

Nick pops up two clones with Rasengan and buries them into the back of the Watt brothers.

BOOM!...Poof! The Watt brothers were clones

Watt Brothers: This isn't over,…we "WILL" free our leader

Buuuuuuuuzzzz,..POM! Just like that, the terrifying Watt brothers are gone.

Sheila: Pant, pant, huff,..Senpei we need to find the others

Nobody: We "need" to complete the mission!

The mission was completed. Then anbu Nobody performs some hand signs. Up pops out of the ground what looks like a room made of dirt

Nobody: Get in.,….we're going home!

Daisy: what is this?

Nobody: It's a jutsu I created myself. It's called the "dirty elevator." It's an earth element jutsu that can carry anyone inside, underground,anywhere I want, just like an elevator.

The remaining five get in and head home. Before the remaing 4 Zannen realize what has happened, the dirt room has transported them underground back to the leaf village. To the surprise of Nick, Sheila, Daisy, and Jacky, the other Zannen that de-serted them in the woods are already back at the village. Anbu Nobody calls all the Zannen to their training grounds on the far end of the village,..the wooded clearing to speak to them about the mission

Nobody: Today was a practice run in order to see what would happen in a very high impact situation. What would you do? How would you react? We could train you, and train you, but you never know what you will do, or what you are made of, until your backs up against the wall. Sometimes against, terrifying, impossible, and suicidal odds. This operation was ordered and devised by Lord Konohamaru Hokage, because the same incident happened to his mentor, and is now used as a gauge to test genin.

Sheila: You mean this was all a cherade?!

Nobody: Didn't you hear me just now!? No it wasn't a Cherade! I found out a lot about you all. For instance, aside from a small handful, the majority of you will run at the first sign of danger!

Billy: We're just kids!,..We've never seen anything like this world, except maybe in movies and video games!

Nobody: But you "are" here! Cowardice is not an option! For example you cannot just run off when confronted by the enemy! Everything you do must be "tactical," even retreat. There are some foes that even the slightest gesture, slight of hand, any wasted movement can mean death!

Falisha: what were we supposed to do,..stay there and die!?

Nobody: No! you were supposed to trust your training, your abilities, your teammates and yourself. If this had been a real engagement, the ones who ran off would have been picked off one by one at the hands of the enemies back up troop,…which is what actually "did" happen! One by one you were snatched up by my chunins that were placed in the woods to help contain the scenario! Cowardice can and will get you killed in "this" world.

Daisy: Yeah, you cowards,..you should've been brave and fought like us,.. ha!

Nobody: a wreckless comrad can be worst then a deserter. You almost killed yourself and Jacky with your outburst, blindly attacking an enemy before getting any intel. I do commend Jacky and yourself for at least having the guts to stick around, but if your not going to be useful at least do not become a hinderence,..dead weight! Sheila, Nicolas excellent job! You two showed, bravery, tact, and most of all executed an intelligent response causing your mission to be a complete success despite utter failure by your peers. You all have one week before you are to be a part of the chunin exams,and you Zannen must take part! There will not be any forfeitures by Zannen. So ordered by Lord Hokage Konohamaru! If you are not prepared to die, you will not be prepared to fight,..and you most certainly will die!

Some of the Zannen express disdain, others break down and cry. Meanwhile on the other side of the shinobi world deep in the land of the sound, another young Zannen is also being scolded.

Ako: You have heart young keysha, but heart is not enough for Lord Sasuke. He grows tired of trying to train you. You have been with us these past few weeks, but have made little progress. Unfortunately , if you do not meet expectations tomorrow, you will no longer be of use to us. You will then wish you had fell to bottom of that trench! Rest up,..you will need it!

This ends the Arrival Arc: Youtube Krayzeeshocksee to see what these characters look like


End file.
